Sin Palabras
by evy29
Summary: …Y es por eso que estoy aquí, en este momento, atascado sin saber que decir. Todo es por esa duda, esa pequeña luz de esperanza…


**RESUMEN: **"...Y es por eso que estoy aquí, en este momento, atascado sin saber que decir. Todo es por esa duda, esa pequeña luz de esperanza... Pero no puedo decir nada... aunque tenga tantas cosas que decir."

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ** Este fic es un punto de vista de Ranma... el fragmento que puse antes de la historia es de un fic de Harry Potter posteado aquí mismo que se llama "All my life" y es de el autor Parker... si quieren un link rápido a sus historias está en mi página de favoritos. Ah! Y todas sus historias son en inglés y de Harry Potter. Sin nada más que decir... lean la historia y porfa revisen mis notas del final.

_Qué es el amor?_

_Es algo tan simple que no requiere palabras?_

_O tan complejo que todas las palabras en el mundo nunca serían suficientes?_

_O es mucho más que palabras o poesía?_

_Es otro tipo de existencia?_

_O no es tan exulto? _

_Quizás solo es. Está aquí. En el mundo_

PARKER

**SIN PALABRAS**

No creo ser muy inteligente. Al menos no en estas cosas.

Debe ser por eso, que ahora, cuando más necesito que mi cerebro funcione; No hallo nada que decir.

No soy muy bueno cuando se trata de comunicarse. Diez años en la selva entrenando con la única compañía de papá no me convirtieron en la persona más sociable o amable del mundo. Generalmente digo lo primero que se me ocurre sin pensarlo dos veces, esa manía mía de meter la pata al hablar no solía causarme tantos problemas antes de conocer a Akane.

Y es que si yo tengo el defecto de hablar sin pensar cada vez que la veo, o me la mencionan... ella tiene el defecto de recurrir a la violencia cada vez que oye algo que no le gusta. Y tratándose de mí, ese defecto es bastante letal.

Pero en verdad, la mitad de las cosas que le digo... no son ciertas. Pero solo la mitad. Todos sabemos que no exagero cuando le digo que es una marimacho violenta... que es inútil cuando se trata de tareas del hogar y debería ser ilegal dejarla a menos de cinco metros de una cocina. Que sea fea, gorda, torpe... y todas esas cosas... pues es solo una manera de desquitarme cada vez que me llama fenómeno o pervertido...

Nunca creí que Akane fuera fea. Quizás no tiene una belleza exótica como la de Shampoo o una belleza madura como la de Ukyo y Kasumi... ni una belleza sensual como la de Nabiki y Kodachi... pero... uff... Akane, la verdad, es muy difícil de explicar. Su belleza, es un tanto peculiar... es especial... es indescriptible y mucho más profunda.

Y la verdad, aunque me moleste admitirlo, no soy el único que se ha dado cuenta. Después de todo, toda la población masculina de la Secundaria Furinkan y cada príncipe que se cruza por Nerima lo notaron de inmediato.

¿Qué tiene que sea tan especial? Si soy honesto conmigo mismo, tendré que decir que no tengo la más mínima idea. Sólo sé que esta ahí y que una vez que lo notas no puedes ignorarlo por más que lo intentes. Y eso, lo digo por experiencia.

En realidad yo lo noté dos veces... quizás más. A veces tengo la impresión que vuelvo a descubrir esa cualidad sin nombre todos los días... cada vez que la veo.

La primera fue el mismo día en que la conocí. Ahí estaba yo, sintiéndome completamente perdido e incómodo en un cuerpo que no me pertenecía, rodeado de una familia desconocida, una familia que se veía bastante desilusionada después de conocerme. Pero ella fue distinta... me sorprendió, y no ha dejado de hacerlo desde entonces.

"Quieres que seamos amigas" Dijo sonriendo.

Una simple frase y su sonrisa. Y lo ví. Ahí estaba. La primera persona en mucho tiempo que fue amable conmigo sin esperar nada a cambio. La primera persona en mucho tiempo que me ofreció su amistad. Una persona verdaderamente hermosa.

Pero eso no duró mucho. En el momento que supo la verdad acerca de mi maldición me atacó sin más... después de haberme ofrecido su amistad me la arrebató y a cambió me ofreció golpes e insultos. Golpes e insultos que decidí devolver de la mejor manera que pude...

No era justo... aún no creo que lo sea. Si yo no le agrado por qué ella me tiene que agradar... porque tengo que apreciarla si ella me quiere lo más lejos posible... No es justo... pero es.

Si me preguntan, diría que ese fue el momento que definió toda nuestra relación. Esas primeras impresiones... aquellos primeros encuentros... los primeros insultos y golpes, casi nada ha cambiado desde entonces.

Excepto que ahora la marimacho me importa.

Y a veces, solo a veces... cuando me sonríe, cuando no puede controlar sus celos, cuando dice gracias, o cuando se sonroja, me atrevo a pensar que quizás, yo también le importo.

Y es por eso que estoy aquí, en este momento, atascado sin saber que decir. Todo es por esa duda, esa pequeña luz de esperanza...

Pero no puedo decir nada... aunque tenga tantas cosas que decir.

Que soy muy seguro de mí mismo dicen... arrogante me llaman... mucha gente piensa que mi ego está tan inflado que casi floto por el. Y sí, lo soy, pero con ella, TODO es distinto. Con ella nunca sé que hacer, que decir o que esperar. Es por eso que siempre termino metiendo la pata.

Y ahora, que me mira curiosa. Esperando a que empiece a decir lo que iba a decir, me doy cuenta que inevitablemente voy a terminar equivocándome una vez más, como siempre.

Y ella me llama, me pregunta que pasa. Debe parecerle muy extraña mi actitud. Aquí los dos, sentados solos sobre el tejado... viendo las estrellas disfrutando del único momento tranquilo en todo el día. Y de pronto yo la llamo, la miro y me quedo callado, acariciándola con los ojos. Sí... muy extraño en verdad.

Me pregunto cuanto tiempo ha pasado... y entonces la veo fruncir el ceño. Tienes que decir algo ahora... me urjo. Pero qué... y es que hay tantas cosas que decir, tanto que podría contarle... pero las palabras fallan como siempre.

Y es que las palabras no alcanzan para decirlo todo... no existen palabras precisas, palabras que al salir de mi boca no se confundan y suenen mal. Palabras para describirla... para contarle como se ve cuando soy YO el que la mira... y si existen, yo no las conozco.

Así que las olvido.

Y cometo la mayor estupidez del mundo.

No sé como, pero la pequeña distancia entre nuestros cuerpos ya no existe. Mis brazos rodean su cintura y mis labios cubren los suyos. La siento sorprendida... YO estoy sorprendido. Pero tenía que hacerse, las palabras nunca hubieran podido decir todo lo que estoy diciendo con este beso.

Y cuando siento que sus labios se mueven al compás de los míos, y que en lugar de alejarse, sus manos rodean mi cuello. La euforia se vuelve indescriptible.

Quiero reír... quiero llorar... quiero verla a los ojos y hundirme en ellos. Quiero ser uno con ella... quiero admitir que este acto impulsado por cualquier cosa, excepto la razón, es lo cosa más correcto que he hecho desde que la conocí.

Rompo el beso mis labios se retozan felices y tu me devuelves el gesto con tu luminosa sonrisa.

Y ahora les digo, ahora que todo está dicho aunque ningún sonido haya abandonado mi boca... ahora les digo, afirmo y me pregunto.

¿Quién necesita palabras?

FIN

**NOTAS FINALES:**

Retumbe de tambores por favor!!

No es por nada pero me ha gustado como me quedó esto. Lo tenía atascado en mi cabeza y por más que trataba de escribir el quinto episodio de "El Camino Equivocado" La idea de este fic me molestaba y molestaba. Pues bien, ahora que me he sacado el gusanito quizás pueda por fin terminar el prólogo del capítulo. Ah... y de paso aviso que las actualizaciones de ese fic, seguramente van a retrasarse un poco porque ya empiezo clases este lunes... oy!!! Mi último año en el colegio. No puedo creer como pasa el tiempo... pero ya me fui por la tangente, verdad?

Este fic, empezó como la continuación de déjame... pero no me quedó así... verdad??? Además ya tengo la canción para esa continuación. La letra es perfecta para esos dos... pero no sé como llenarla para hacerle fic. Mmmm... bueno en todo caso si quieren tomen este fic como el antes y durante de "Déjame" Okis?????

Porfa dejen reviews!!!

Bayis!!


End file.
